


Epyllion

by christinefromsherwood



Series: MI6 Cafe April 2020 Challenge [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Epic Poetry, M/M, Pirate Treasure, Strong Language, dactylic hexameter can go to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Retired, James Bond and Felix Leiter set out to look for the lost pirate treasure of Henry "Long Ben" Every.
Relationships: James Bond/Felix Leiter
Series: MI6 Cafe April 2020 Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692931
Comments: 29
Kudos: 15
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	Epyllion

**Author's Note:**

> > written for the [MI6CafeChallenge: Choose Your Own Adventure April.](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/2020/04/01/choose-your-own-adventure-april/)
> 
> This actually fulfills two spots on the map: **12 - Casino Monarchy:** Write about the characters going on an adventure; and **14 Desert Rosa:** Make a fancreation for a rare pair you have not created for yet.
> 
> _AND THAT MEANS I HAVE THE EGG NOW! YEEES!_
> 
> If it seems like I took the easy way out of these two challenges, trust me, I didn't. Don't believe me? Look up the what **dactylic hexameter** is on Wikipedia. Essentially, it's this: –⏕ | –⏕ | –⏕ | –⏕ | –⏑⏑ | –X .
> 
> **Does this always scan as dactylic hexameter? Perhaps not but I tried really hard and therefore no one should criticise me.**
> 
> My undying gratitude to Souffle for her support during this difficult time :D (Also, Heidsieck the champagne is apparently pronounced as "ed-SEEK")

“Fucking shit,” cried James balefully. He strained against the cuffs. No use;   
Iron and oak on the door of the cell stood silent and still in the moonlight.   
James paced, desperate. Felix’s wound in the silvery light shone   
Bloody and blue on his head. James would get him out, if it killed him.

* * *

Dark was the sky and the sea lay calm in the bay when they set out.   
Sails furled, thundering engine cut through the air of the dawn as   
Radio played in the cabin. Hips swayed with the waves and the melody.    
Old blues, Felix’s favourite. He steered steadily to the tune.    
Kissing him briefly and stroking his arm, James turned to the table.   
Dripstone labyrinth sprawled on a map there, yellowed with age.   
Grabbing a torch, James peered at the worn lines, searched for the sign that   
Their goal was near: measureless caverns hid treasures of old.

Felix turned. Dawn lit a spark in his eyes and Bond smiled at the sight.   
Five years away from CIA; since Madeleine ran off to SPECTRE,   
Five years away from MI6; now Bond enjoyed his retirement and rest,   
But one final adventure was needed still. Their checks kept bouncing.

High in the sky hung the sun and it shone on the shimmering water,    
When brackish waves met their prow showing the mouth of the river   
Where ferns stood like a wall of green, silently guarding the island.   
Taking the helm and peering ahead, James studied the bend in   
Front and the rocks, as he guided the ship. In the cabin his partner   
Readied their packs carefully; Long Ben’s treasure was hidden   
Shrewdly and even the lagoon was covert and hard to uncover.

“Take it or, leave it?” said Felix and waved the champagne bottle gently.   
Bubbles foamed under the green glass. James nodded eagerly, before   
Returning back to his steering. The pirate map hinted at a secret   
Gate in a mangrove swamp to the right. It appeared duly, so Bond   
Anchored the yacht. They climbed into their lighter boat and set out to   
Where the map lead them, their packs full, both excited for future   
Riches, as Indian jewels and Mughal gold famously made up   
Long Ben’s booty and loot. In the green of the canopy they went,   
Quietly dipped their paddles and passed the motionless mangroves.    
Sounds of the jungle resounded; the journey was pleasant and soon a   
Cave entrance loomed above them, ominous, swallowing their boat.

Swarming around them and waving guns, men in fatigues yelled in Spanish.   
Where they’d expected treasure of gold and stalactites, hid the   
Lair of some villain and they were screwed; No weapons and no time to   
Draw the machete and axe from the boat. 

* * *

“They took our champagne,” said Felix, once consciousness returned.   
Kissing him, James laughed, happy that he was awake and aware when   
Moments before he saw his breath came hard, quivering faintly.   
“The last remaining bottle of  _ the _ best Heidsieck it was too!” said   
James and caressed the back of his hand. Their captors had taken   
Felix for questioning, James knew he’d have his turn in a short while.

“Smugglers?” guessed he, and got “Meh,” for an answer, “perhaps drug   
Lords here in the Caribbean. It might be a government black site.   
One was a soldier and left his insignia foolishly where I   
Could see all of the stripes on his sleeve. Red, yellow and green they   
Were and lay left to right on the bias. A word of some sort was   
Written above them but I couldn’t read it. A kick in the head made   
That a bit hard. It began with a B- ” The cell door lock was turning.

“¡ _ Conchetumare _ ! What the  _ fuck _ ?!” said a voice that Bond knew well.   
“I couldn’t believe it when they told me those absolute morons   
Whose yacht we found were you two,” yelled the newcomer loudly.   
Her hair seemed a bit different; her grin remained as it had been.    
It was Camille who came to their rescue. Bond stared as Ms Montes    
Took off his cuffs and then turned to the deep cut on Felix’s head with   
Her first aid kit and gauze. 

* * *

Grey was the light of the dawn and the water was churning wildly   
Under the prow of the yacht. There wasn’t any treasure in that cave,   
Just an intelligence agency outpost. Pensively, James steered   
Their boat far from the place. “They took the champagne and didn’t even   
Give us a taste,” moaned Felix unhappily, chin on his shoulder.   
James felt his lips on his neck. Champagne was a moderate tax for   
Being let go so easily. Even if they’d have to start to   
Look for a job now. Old blues played on the radio. Swaying   
Slowly in place, they steered steadily to the tune.    


**Author's Note:**

> So just FYI, I usually ask for any comments or criticism. Now I'm not. :D This bastard took me 4 days of non-stop intense writing and thinking and counting of syllables, so if you don't have anything nice to say, I really don't want to hear it.


End file.
